


Fuck me, Brucey!

by TriggeringTrix



Category: Bruce Banner - Fandom, Marvel, Science Boyfriends - Fandom, Science Bros - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Arc Reactor Kink, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggeringTrix/pseuds/TriggeringTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce hasn't been paying enough attention to Tony lately. He only continues to work. Tony has had enough of being ignored, so he decides to get his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me, Brucey!

**Author's Note:**

> I did this ages ago and originally had it posted on my tumblr. I've only now gotten around to posting it here. The original post can be found ----->http://trixovertreats.tumblr.com/post/33342024601/fuck-me-brucey

Tony walked into the lab, looking around with curious eyes. “Bruce?” He asked quietly. “Brucey, where are ya’ buddy?” Bruce peeked up from the computer he was working at, pushing his glasses up and looking back at him. “Yes, Tony?” Suddenly, the quiet façade Tony was carrying melted into the excited and overly cocky Stark that everyone knew and hated. “Hi’ya Brucey! Whatcha doin?” He walked over with a sway to stand behind his colleague and lover. “Working on some gamma information. I may be onto something regarding ‘the other guy’.” He didn’t even bother to stop working as Tony’s hands began to massage into his shoulders. “Well, want to take a break?” Bruce just shook his head. 

Frusted, the billionaire was not accustom to being cock blocked so often. He slid his hands down Bruce’s chest and began massaging his nipples through the shirt he wore. “Tony, what are you doing?” Bruce asked, stopping momentarily to look down where Tony’s hands were. “C’mon, Bruce! It’s been weeks! I’m horny!” 

The chemist laughed, looking up at Tony who was looking down. “You’re always horny.” 

“Yeah! When I don’t get my needs filled!”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Bruce. Seriously. I’m H-O-R-N-Y.” Tony whined.

Bruce let out a ragged sigh, rubbing his forehead. “Tony, I’m not in the mood!” An overly desperate and deprived Tony glared at him. “You’re never in the mood, Banner!” He couldn’t bare it any more, Bruce shoved Tony’s hands away and stood up abruptly. Before Tony could react to what Bruce had already done, his body was being shoved backwards and into a lab table. “Bru-!” He was cut off as Bruce’s lips clashed into his, nipping and biting viciously. Tony let out a ragged groan of lust as he bucked into Bruces hips. “C’mon, fuck me, doctor. Fuck me!” Bruce chuckled darkly and pulled Tony’s hair, making him bend back onto the table in an almost impossible way. “God, Bruce, so rough.. C’mon, break me, fuck me.” 

“I intend on doing just that, Tony.” Bruce commented with amusement in his voice. He released Tony’s hair and allowed him to brace himself on to the table. “You’re so annoying, you know that?” Tony nodded, grinning devilishly. “Squeaky wheel gets the lube.” Bruce chuckled once more, pulling Tony’s shirt away. “Wonderful play on words, Mr. Stark.” He ran his fingers over the arc-reactor, circling around the edges with what could have easily been fascination. Tony sighed and allowed his head to roll back. “I know, I’m a genius.” Licking around the edges of the reactor, Bruce listened to the delicious noises of Tony’s breathing becoming heavier and the tiny gasps he let out when he tweaked his nipples. 

“Hurry up and get to the point, I’m dying here!” Tony said harshly as he bucked his hips into Bruce. His erection was blatant to see through his jeans. “So pushy.” Bruce commented back, reaching between Tony’s legs to cup the erection roughly. “Oh!” Tony said in surprise, his eyes widening momentarily. “God, it’s been far to long. Let’s just cut the foreplay and fuck.” Bruce smirked and shook his head. “Such a slut.” 

“You know it.” 

Bruce unzipped Tony’s jeans and yanked them down, laughing suddenly as Tony’s erection sprang free. “What the hell are you laughing at?!” Tony asked, sounding quite offended. “Oh-I’m sorry, Tony. I just forgot that when ever you’re determined to have sex you don’t wear boxers.” The billionaire smirked, but before he could reply he was gasping and bucking into Bruces hand. He’d started to rub and grip Tony just the way he knew would drive him insane. “Fuck yes. Fuck..” Tony whispered in-between ragged breaths. 

Bruce grabbed Tony and spun him around, forcing him to bend over the lab table. In response, Tony wiggled his hips and let out a small sigh. “Teach me a lesson, Brucey. Come on. Loose control.” Bruce cocked an eyebrow and ran a finger over Tony’s puckered hole. “I don’t think you want to me ‘loose control’, Tony.” He knew exactly what he meant, but Bruce couldn’t help but always fear ‘the other’ guy. Thankfully Bruce always kept lube in the desk drawers, so he left Tony momentarily only to come back and immediately pour the cool liquid over his exposed ass. “oooh…” Tony breathed and shuddered involuntarily. A cool finger began to prod and rub the lube into his entrance, then slip inside and slowly crook and work it in. “Oh god..” Tony moaned. “Don’t worry. I’m just getting you ready.” Bruce worked a second finger in quickly, not bothering to take his time. The burning sensation traveled up his spine, but Tony wouldn’t complain. It felt to good to complain.

A third finger finally worked it’s way in. Thrusting in and out of Tony quickly and crooking and scissoring every now and then. “Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Fuck me with your fingers, Bruce. Make me cum all over your fingers!” Tony was writhing and rocking backwards, pulling the fingers deeper into his ass. His cock was dripping precum all over the floor, aching for release. “Oh no, you don’t.” Bruce said snidely, pulling his fingers out. “Bruce!” Tony whimpered and looked back, still rocking his hips to try and find an invisible force to penetrate him. “Don’t worry, Mr. Stark. You’ll get your fill.” Oh was Bruce telling the truth. He unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out, rubbing the head against Tony’s ass. 

“Now, what was it you wanted me to do?” Tony bucked back, forcing the head into him slightly. “Fuck me! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me!” Bruce chuckled and slowly began pushing himself in. He did not even bother to slick himself first. Tony moaned in pleasure, the three fingers being just enough to prepare him. “You’re so eloquent.” Bruce said, doing his best to hold back the gasps that wanted to escape him. Tony did not say a word; he simply whimpered and closed his eyes. Once he was settled balls deep, Bruce started to move again. He thrust in and out at an agonizingly slow rate, but would soon pick up pace. The lab was filled with Tony’s moans of pleasure, his consistent begging for more, and the obscene noises of flesh smacking flesh. 

“So-So close!” Tony yelped out, arching like strung bow and rocking back to meet each of Bruce’s merciless thrusts. Bruce reached between Tony’s legs, gripping the base of his cock roughly. “No, I get to cum first!” His voice was wrecked; his thrusts were not nearly as calculated and were coming much faster and reckless. Tony whimpered, but he knew he would not have to wait very long. “Oh! Yes! Cum in me. Let me feel your dick spurting in me. Fuck. Yes. FUCK.” That was it. Bruce could not contain himself with Tony talking like a whore. He jerked, his hips stalling as he was balls deep inside Tony’s ass. His hot seed spilled inside Tony, and immediately seeping out around his cock. Just as he came, he released Tony’s dick. He let out a cry of pleasure and shook almost violently as spilled over the floor. After the convulsions ended, Tony crashed against the table and Bruce braced himself on Tony’s back. 

“Fuck…” Tony whispered.

“You say that a lot…” 

“It’s a fun word and so it the action.”

Bruce laughed as he stood up straight, having gathered a bit of energy. He pulled out of Tony’s ass and looked at his handiwork. “You bruise so easily, Stark.” Tony just laughed quietly. “Yeah… Hey… Tomorrow, can we do this again?” He let out a sharp gasp as a hand collided with his ass, leaving behind a sharp stinging. “Cock whore.” Bruce commented as he zipped up his pants.


End file.
